Lyra Belacqua starts Hogwarts
by GRYFFINDOR123456
Summary: Lyra Belacqua has returned from her adventures in the NORTHERN LIGHTS series and she is 13 years old. She starts Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry in the 3rd year, meeting Albus Severus Potter, Rose Nymphadora Weasley, and Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy.


LYRA BELACQUA JOINS HOGWARTS

by Gaia Cooper

**_DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HIS DARK MATERIALS AND HARRY POTTER_**

CHAPTER 1: Oxford 

"Morning, Lyra!" cried the master. "Here, this is for you,"

"A mirror?" inquired Lyra. "Who from?"

"Mrs Coulter," replied the master. "Take it. And pack a bag."

* * *

Lyra went off to her room to pack some clothes, a toothbrush and toothpaste and some food when she saw a rather strange artefact. A Hogwarts uniform for Gryffindor.

"That's odd." thought Lyra. "What is this strange clothing?"

All the same, Lyra packed it in her bag. She looked in her mirror to see if she was looking tidy. She touched it. Her hand seem to have disappeared. Pantalaimon jumped onto Lyra's shoulder and then the mirror took them in.

* * *

CHAPTER 2: The Potters

Lyra looked around her. She looked at a sign, saying: _The Daily Prophet. Come and get your news here! _A family of 5 were walking down Diagon Alley, the 2 boys had jet-black hair. "One of them looks your age," hissed Pantalaimon. "That one, with the green eyes, with the glasses, the one next to the auburn-haired girl, the one that is tugging her mother's arm. I saw on your desk that there was a letter for you, and it was inviting you to Hogwarts."

"It looks like they're looking for someone," said Lyra. The tall red-headed woman looked at Lyra. She whispered to her husband, "That's her, Harry. She's the one we're looking for."

Harry was frowning at his wife. "Gin, you mean that girl... She's famous! That is Lyra Belacqua, who had just come from the north!"

Lily, meanwhile, was trying to get her mother's attention. "Mum, can I look for Hugo?"

"No, Lily," replied Ginny. "We're guardians of a new girl in Al's year called..."

"Lyra Belacqua," sighed Harry, walking to where Lyra was standing. "Hello, I'm Harry Potter. I believe you got a letter from my boss, Hermione Granger about how we'll be looking after you? This is my wife, Ginny Potter and our 3 children, James, Albus and Lily."

"I'm Lyra. Lyra Belacqua. And my daemon, Pantalaimon. This morning, in Oxford, I found a strange piece of clothing, with a lion crest on."

"Ah, that's the Hogwarts uniform," replied Ginny. "Hermione must have sent it to you this morning,"

A squeal. Albus turned to see Rose Weasley running towards him. Hermione and Ron followed with Hugo. Lily ran up to Ron, hugged him then linked arms with Hugo. Hermione smiled.

"Hi, you must be Lyra," said Hermione, sticking her hand out. "I'm Hermione. Rose, this is Lyra Belacqua. Lyra, meet Rose. Lyra is your responsibility, Rose, at school."

"Albus, Rose. Why don't you take Lyra to see Weasley Wizard's Wheezes?" suggested Ron. "We'll take Lily and Hugo to get their stuff. A wand should be in your bag, Lyra and 100 galleons, 50 sickles and 25 knuts should be in your money bag. Then you could introduce her to Roxanne."

"What about me?" piped up James angrily. "Can I see Fred?"

"Fine," replied Ginny, rolling her eyes. "Be good."

* * *

CHAPTER 3: Hogwarts

"Hi, Scorpius!" cried Albus brightly.

"Hi, Al!"

"Lyra, this is Scorpius. Scorpius, Lyra Belacqua," said Albus

"Hi."

* * *

Rose and Lyra were in the common room with Polly Chapman and Adelena Delacour.

A message beeped on Rose's phone.

_Dear Rose and Lyra,_

_Please come to the Headmistress's office._

_From Mum._

"Oh no."

"What?"

"We're needed. C'me on, Lyra."

* * *

Chapter 4: memories

"Ah, Rose!" said McGonagall.

"Hello, Professor," replied Rose. "Hello, mum."

"If you'll wait 2 mins, I need to speak to your cousin," said McGonagall. "James Potter JR is hereby on suspension for 4 weeks and will be expelled if he comes to my office again. Minister, what was it you needed?"

"Professor? I was wondering if I could use the Pensieve."

"Go ahead, Hermione. Have you used it before?"

"No, but Harry has,"

Rose, Lyra, Albus and Scorpius crowed around it as Ginny dragged James out of the room. Then the room shook as Ginny started screaming at James.

* * *

"Mum?" asked Rose, in Harry's memory. "What are we doing?"

"We are looking at the Battle of Hogwarts, you asked me about it last week, I promised you we'd show it. And look, that's me when I was in 18."

"And is that Dad, you and Dad snogging?" asked Rose.

Hermione nodded.

* * *

The scene changed to Harry and Neville in the Forbidden Forest.

"Harry! You nearly gave me a heart attack!" cried Neville.

"Is that you, dad?" asked Albus.

Harry nodded sadly.

"Al," said Harry. "You nearly never born, you know."

Hermione nodded. "He's telling the truth. Harry's Horcrux soul was erased by Lord Voldemort, but Harry survived it and so did Voldemort. But If Voldemort had owned the Elder Wand, then... we'd never have had an Albus or a Lily or a James. And I'd have lost my best friend. I nearly did."

"It was sheer luck, and I couldn't have done it without Hermione, Ron and the DA." replied Harry.

* * *

Harry pulled his head out of the Pensieve. His face was wet, with tears falling down his face. Hermione looked at her friend. "Are you alright, Harry?"

Harry shook his head, shaking from head to toe. "I understand," replied Hermione. She put her arm around him, Harry sobbing his heart out onto her shoulder.

"So... I was nearly never born?" asked Albus.

Scorpius nodded. "Oh Al, don't..."

Albus blinked his tears back. Ginny came in. Ginny looked from her husband to her son and went to join Harry and Hermione. "Harry?" cried Neville from outside. "Where are you?"

Neville gently pushed open the Headmistress's office door, McGonagall following behind. "Harry! Hermione!" It's Lily. She's hurt. Gin and I put James in the isolation room and then he escaped and she's broken a part of her body! James is up here, now, with Hugo and Craig carrying Lily up here."  
Hermione and Harry looked up. Hermione jumped up to grab James, Ginny gently held Lily in her arms.

"What happened, Lily?"  
"James, Fred and Louis pushed me over and then they laughed at me because I was so small. They called me mini Lily then James snapped my ankle in half. Hugo and Craig found me and I told them what had happened."

"James Sirius Potter, you are now officially expelled," said Professor McGonagall. "Minister, could you sign this, James needs to be expelled."

"James! This is such a shame on the family!" yelled Ginny. All the portraits jumped and even Harry stopped crying.

"Mum!" protested James.

"James," said Hermione sternly. "You are also going to Azkaban for 5 years, Harry, you better keep an eye on him, Ron can help."

"What?!" cried Harry, jumping up from his chair. "James, expelled? Azkaban?"

"Yep," replied Hermione grimly.

* * *

_**Hi!**_

_**Thank you for reading this!**_

_**I hope you enjoyed it.**_

_**Gaia**_


End file.
